


SAMWELL MENS HOCKEY BOUGHT ME!

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I sold my soul to Tik Tok and this is what has become of me.





	SAMWELL MENS HOCKEY BOUGHT ME!

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the original fic and author: https://www.wattpad.com/story/11220549-one-direction-bought-me

My name is Eric Bittle. I have short, blond, straight hair, chocolate brown eyes, pink lips. I'm 17 turning 18 in May on the 5th. It is April 7th and I'm getting out of school. Again it's been another year I'm single! I made it home and went upstairs. One Month ago, My father died from a heart attack and my mom changed. She put me on a selling site and I don't now what's going to happen. I heard my mom call me. I fucking hate her! She messed up my life!

 

"Dicky!" I walked to the top of the stairs with a groan

"Ugh! Yes Mom!?!?" I said.

 

She said "Pack up your sold!" I'm shocked. I don't want to leave! Okay, If it's a celebrity, I will go. I don't care which celebrity. I packed and walked downstairs. OMG THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! MY FAVORITE HOCKEY TEAM BOUGHT ME! SAMWELL MENS HOCKEY! I jumped up and down excited. They smiled at me.

 

I blushed and my mom said "Where is your bags?"

 

I said softly than ever before "Upstairs."

 

She demanded "Go get th-" I ran upstairs and ran back down with my stuff.

 

"I'm ready." I said and they stood up. I'm ready to get out this shit hole! I followed them outside and they had a very cool van. It had Wellie the Well on it. The teams mascot. It had 3 rows of seats in it and a big trunk. I put it in the trunk and got in. I sat next to Shitty, Jack, and Lardo sat behind me and in front of me was Holster and Ransom. Ransom started the car and drove out the parking lot.

 

"What's your name?" Shitty asked

"Eric." I replied

 

"Cute name." he said

"How old are you?" Lardo asked

 

"17 turning 18 in May." I replied 

"Why are you so cute?" Jack asked 

"I don't know." I replied blushing

 

"Umm we don't have an extra room at are house so you have to sleep with one of us. Not like 'sleep' but you know what I mean." Holster said. OMG I GET TO SLEEP WITH SAMWELL MENS HOCKEY! How much better can this day get!?!? Shitty put his hand on my thigh and I just sat there. What else do I do? He is a celebrity!

 

"Are you a virgin?" Jack asked

 

"Yes." I replied

 

"I have to teach you some lessons." he said

 

"Dude, give him a break. You probably freaked him out." Ransom said.

 

"I'm not freaked out. I love you guys! Your my favorite hockey team and Jack I would love to learn a few lessons maybe next week." I said. They were speechless. We made it there and there house is so big! We went inside and the place was polished and shiny.

 

"Wait. All of you guys live here?!?!" I asked 

"Yeah. It's a big place right?" Ransom said.

 

"You bet." I said. I walked in the kitchen and saw a glass door leading to a huge pool. I'm hungry so before I surprise the boys, I'm eating.

 

I asked "Can I get something to eat? I'm hungry."

 

Jack came in and said "This is your home now so eat whatever you want." I was leaning on the counter as he put his hands on my waist and lean in for a kiss. What do I do? 'Just kiss him. Make him be your first kiss.' I thought to myself and I kissed him. He put his hands on my butt now squeaking it. I moaned as he kissed my neck. His lips are very soft and he is so sexy. He picked me up and sat me on the counter. He kissed me and we heard

 

"Get a room!" Shitty said as Jack and I jumped. Shitty was laughing loud. I got off the counter and made me a sandwich. I ate it and took my stuff to Jack's room. I unpacked and changed into red swim trunks. I walked out and walked downstairs. Jack saw me and his mouth was touching the floor.

 

They all stared and I said "Who wants to take a swim?"  
they jumped up and yelled "ME!!!!!" Is my body that good? They all came down with 6 packs on there body's. We went out to the pool as Jack wrapped his arm around me. I jumped in and swam around and looked at them.

 

"Are you gonna come in?" I said as I swam to the edge and said it in a slutty way. They jumped in as I went underwater. I opened my eyes under there and saw them. I kissed Jack as my heart raced. 2nd kiss. We rose back up as we stopped. We had a water fight. I ran out as Holster and Ransom had a bucket of water and chased me around the pool. I jumped in the water and felt them grab my wrist and pulled me to the surface. I felt a splash of water hit my head. They laughed and I splashed water on them. It was Me vs. The boys. I swam under Lardo's legs and Shitty's. They couldn't find me but I know they felt me.

 

"BOO!!!" I yelled

 

They jumped and said "Don't do that! You scared the shit out of us!"  
and Shitty added "And the Pe too."  
  
I laughed and said "Group hug." we hugged and this felt like a real family and they were my big brothers. It's so fun to be around them. I'm glad I'm staying here. There funny and sweet. I think me and Jack have something going on.

**Author's Note:**

> So was it a hit or miss?


End file.
